1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soap bar and a melt and pour soap bar formulation including a transparent or translucent cleaning composition, and a plurality of dispersed articles comprising a light source that produces visible light or a sound emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid soaps for years have had different shapes, fragrances, formulations, textures, and marketing appeal. Formulations have been developed to include melt and pour, alcohol, and base.
Translucent soaps are available. Example translucent soaps include soaps which contain glycerin. It has been reported that the clarity of glycerin soaps is due to the alignment of the soap molecules, which can be induced through the addition of alcohol and sugar.
Clear glycerin soap bases can be made by combining glycerin or various polyols with soap and/or other surfactants. These clear glycerin soaps are easily remelted and remolded, and are often sold to consumers for melt-and-pour soap crafting.
Glycerin soap can also be made by melting and continuously heating soap that has been partially dissolved in an alcohol solution until the mixture reaches a clear, gel-like consistency. The alcohol is heated with a sugar solution until the soap is transparent or translucent, and then the soap is molded at a reduced temperature.
Glycerin types of soaps are not as commonplace on the market; however, these soaps offer advantages when it comes to producing a clear soap. The clear soaps which contain solvents or glycerin to make a semi transparent soap offer some visibility; however, these soaps may have some clouding associated with the formulation.
While transparent and translucent soaps are currently available, there is still a need for a soap product that takes further advantage of the transparency or translucency of various soap formulations.